


Stress Relief

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: One fandom that I do particularly like is The Arcana and I'd think Persephone would fit right in. Here's her debut with the two best bois from The Arcana, and some smutty good times.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak, slight Asra/Julian
Kudos: 13





	Stress Relief

The days had turned into weeks, the weeks into months, and soon it became a blur. At the end of the blur, came a break that was long overdue. To say she was exhausted was an understatement to Persephone, with her running her shop and running back and forth to the palace to assist Nadia with Vesuvian affairs. Her body ached more than she could have imagined. Mulling over her thoughts, she exclaimed her appreciation to her lovely escorts. “I appreciate the two of you taking me out for the night. It’s really nice of you two, and it feels like it was long overdue.”, she said with a breathless laugh. “Nonsense”, exclaimed Julian with his thick accent. “After the time you’ve put in, working and creating a better Vesuvia for us, you are more than deserving of this”, purred Asra.

Julian Devorak and Asra Alnazar, two young men whom Persephone had come to admire and appreciate. From their appreciation as her close friends, to becoming her lovers (she thinks?), Persephone couldn’t have been happier. The two gentlemen decided to treat her to a date at the pier by the beach, claiming that the sunlight captured her radiance and the natural highlights in her dark hair. It was an afternoon turned evening that was sweet and charming, yet had a tone of sensuality and desire lurking beneath it. After a fine wining and dining at one of the finer restaurants in Vesuvia, it was time for a nightcap by the pier. Mulling over beer and wine, the three participants couldn’t help but let their minds wander to the same thing: _should I make love to them or is that pushing it too far?_ Eventually, the two men were pulled out of their trance as Persephone’s clear voice broke through. “So, I will admit, I like both of you and I want to continue seeing you both as well. I think you’re amazing men and you know how to make a girl feel special.” At that moment, both men felt compelled to confess as well. “Oh great! We didn’t want you to think we were imposing”, Julian stated. “We just wanted to make sure you were comfortable as well””, Asra respectively added on. Persephone breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh great! I was afraid at first that I would have to choose at first, but what can one girl do?”, she said with a laugh. Persephone smiled coyly at both men and whispered in a sultry tone, “In that case, how about we put a more solid label on this then instead of peddling around like children?” In a swirl of blonde, silver, and brown, all three raced back to Persephone’s ship to express their hearts’ emotions in a more intimate setting.

The scene was set, palpating with a tension that one could cut with a knife. As soon as all three crossed the cobblestone threshold of Persephone’s shop, it became a battle of passion and dominance as both men’s lips were on hers and on her neck as well. Julian traced his lower lip along the nape of her neck caused her to tense against him and, dragging his lips over her most sensitive spot, she melted into him. Persephone’s every weakness was compiled into a deck of cards he knew inside and out, and every hand he played that night, as he did at some poker nights at the Rowdy Raven, would trump all her defenses. He slowly licked her ear and ran his hand down her cheek, her throat, and along her collarbone. He didn’t need to feel her breathing quicken to know her face was flushed and her nipples were hard. Julian held her fast against him as he deftly crept his other hand under her dress to caress her breast. Meanwhile, Asra began to tug at the front of her blouse, yearning and whimpering for her to remove the barrier. Soon, it was nothing but mesh on the floor. He brought his face to her chest and stomach, admiring the toned contours of her body and how the muscles quivered with arousal. He undid the front of her pants as well, dragging them down at an agonizingly slow pace, and bringing his lips farther down to her weeping core that begged for sweet release. His breath causing her cunt to quiver with anticipation. He too was an exceptionally observant lover, who knew what made her body react sweetly to him, and he didn’t even have to look at Julian to play his cards right. He leaned over in that moment, lightly brushed the back of his hand down her back, and purred in her other ear, “He likes the way you smell, but I like the way you taste.” If Julian hadn’t immediately stopped stroking her, she would have climaxed around Asra’s face. “Too soon, my love. You’ll get what’s coming to you”, he purred. He began his ministrations, sucking and licking at her sweet cunt and the juices that flowed.

Persephone couldn’t take it, with Julian’s lips on her and feeling his ever growing bulge beneath his trousers, and Asra’s lips on her cunt, it set her body ablaze. She couldn’t recognize her own voice as she moaned. “T-t-the bed! To the bed! Please! Upstairs! I need it, I-I need you! Aaah. I want it!” Nuzzling his nose into her hair, Julian said softly into her ear, “Did we make you a little weak in the knees?” His tone was so seductive and Persephone was already awash with euphoria, loosing feeling in her leg muscles. With a devious smile, Julian picked her up from her waist, and threw her over his shoulder. She sharply inhaled, suddenly airborn, as he was so tall and at how easily he lifted her up. Asra chuckled in a low voice and followed closely behind. Thank goodness the bedroom wasn’t too far from the stairs. Julian placed Persephone on the bed and rent his clothes, body ablaze and now wanting to mesh with her. Asra quickly followed, chucking his shirt and pants till both men were bare and vulnerable before her. They both took the time to admire their own mortal goddess. A lithe woman clad in lacy undergarments, that still teased the overflowing breasts she had and the flower nectar at her center, ripe for picking and devouring. Julian was the first to approach her from the right side. “You will not be so feisty tomorrow, once we have thoroughly claimed you,” he bent down to whisper in her ear. Asra came to Persephone from the left side. “Can I help it if your attire is so... insubstantial? It makes me want to tear it off,” he whispered fiercely as he gently but firmly applied greater pressure to her nipples as he massaged the mounds on her chest. Persephone had never mewled and whimpered so much, but she didn’t want it to stop. Soon, the remainder of Persephone’s garments were ripped from her body and cast aside to the floor. As soon as she lay bare before them, both men swallowed down their nerces, aware of their situation: this goddess in mortal form was going to make love to them. To them, and only them, along with their pathetic, broken souls and past. Her eyes of want and desire further erroded any resolve. Julian could tell Asra felt hesitation about the current situation, given his forever present feelings for the apprentice, and decided to start first. He leaned down to kiss Persephone and become one with her. It wasn’t hard, given how wet she was and how hard his member had become. His touch was intoxicating and sent waves of pleasure coursing through her. Persephone was so enraptured by his velvety voice and charming eloquence, wrapped up in his thick accent, she turned her head to lean against his chest and stare at him open-mouthed and wide-eyed. “Yes, yes my sweet girl! Oh! My love, your beauty and prowess know no bounds! You feel amazing!”

Julian pulled her forward, and she willingly laid on his chest to allow her to adjust to their height difference. With his arms suddenly around her, tightly locking her in place against him, it felt like a never-ending euphoria as Persephone bucked her hips into his. However, she felt a second vaginal penetration from behind her and cried in surprise. Asra. As he saw Persephone react to Julian, he cast aside any hesitations that he felt for Persephone and indulged in the feelings he always felt for her. All the pain and suffering from before was banished, and he desired to take her and prove how meant she meant to him. She was so perfect and so tight around his cock, and he groaned with desire and arousal as he slowly entered her. “No need to play coy,” he smiled, licking his lips. “A little extra pressure is all we needed to keep you continuously coming.” Persephone felt faint and trembled at this revelation. She was so small and slender that Julian could feel the bulge from their hardened erections in her lower abdomen as he ran his hand across her skin. He took Persephone’s hand and lowered it down to her stomach to make her feel it as well, before looking her in the eye and savoring the realization on her face. She wanted to say her words of praise, but her reasoning and logic were suddenly inert and inconsequential as she was swept by an electrifying ecstasy. Both men were so strong, they easily lifted her up and slammed her down; the shockwaves were so powerful from their hip movements that Persephone was immediately overcome by an intense orgasm. She cried breathlessly as they took her harder and she was seized by a second climax. Julian and Asra continued their ministrations, with Persephone achieving her third orgasm and the young men approaching their peak. “I’m, ugh ohhh, I’m so close”, Julian loudly moaned, unabashed and unashamed. “Me too, just, a bit- ughh, aaaa, mmmm, a bit closer, my love”, Asra hissed as well. To add a little heat to the current fire, Asra reached down to rub her clit as both men pounded mercilessly into her. “Asra!” she shrieked as they rocked her with the fiercest convulsive orgasm she had ever experienced. Neither of them had experienced such pleasure before either, as she continually spasmed hard around them, walls clenching both cocks, and the two men quickly came to climax as well. Julian came first, amongst the moans of “Oh! I’m cumming! Oh!”, followed by Asra’s cries of “Ugh-ah, aaah, by the gods!” It wasn’t long till the once fierce thrusts became shallow and slower, with Persephone milking both men the last drops of their cum. She collapsed breathlessly on top of Julian and continued to tremble and have full body spasms for a little while. Julian held her tenderly and kissed the top of her head. Asra laid down beside them and stroked Persephone’s back for a long time.

After they had returned from cleaning up in the washroom, Persephone was so tired she climbed back into bed and promptly fell asleep. The two men each returned to either side of her and lay quietly beside her. Julian stroked her long hair, his heart skipping a beat along with Asra’s as she said, “I’m madly in love with both of you.” Julian briefly awoke later that night to a still-warm and humid Vesuvian breeze drifting into their bedroom and the distant chirping of crickets. Persephone had snuggled herself into the crook of his arm and was sleeping with her arm draped over his chest. As he turned to nuzzle her head and take in the scent of the rose perfume she always wore, he exhaled a sigh of contentedness and grasped her slender hand. He thought upon the efflorescent serenity he felt the first time he woke up with her in his arms. His experience with her had been a springtime of happiness; she possessed a magnitude of patience that far surpassed her years and she very rarely lost her temper or entered into arguments with either of them. Instead, every verbal blossom that tumbled out of her mouth soothed their wounds, restored their brokenness, and taught both men the beauty of love. Julian lifted his head to watch her sleep and soaked in the softness and warmth of her naked body pressed against his. ‘Flower’ did suit her after all, for one so rare and beautiful. No, her own name, the name of the mythological goddess herself who preserved yet also took life. That is who this remarkable woman was. He had to swallow the lump forming in his throat to think that everything she had ever done was to protect those who she cared for in Vesuvia, and for him and Asra. Julian leaned over to kiss her lips, using all his willpower not to wake her, and settled back into bed, holding her a little tighter to himself. Soon, Asra stirred awake and noticed the scene before him. Julian kissed her head a few times before he got up and quietly remarked that he hadn’t seen her sleep so deeply since her arrival. “I suppose I shall remain here until she wakes,” came his whispered voice. “I wouldn’t want to wake her by moving away.” Asra tried to swallow his protest. “Right. I shall be right here... uh, attending to important matters.” Julian raised an eyebrow and frowned. “I’ve never heard that one before,” he said flatly. “What? Someone should stay behind to protect this delicate flower.” “You are back to calling her flower now, are you? Well, this ‘delicate flower’ has trained as a skilled magician and fought the Devil himself to save the world!”

Asra chuckled and glanced at the two of them. Persephone had shifted and now laid with her back to him so he brushed away her hair and kissed her neck and shoulder. He watched her sleep for a moment, the rhythmic motion of her breathing, the occasional sleep whimper, and the twitching of her relaxed hand. There was a striking contrast between his own body and her smooth, unmarred skin, and he wanted it to remain that way. Her silken dark tresses and baby-soft curves were as luscious and alluring as ever. She was so vulnerable lying before him, dormant and docile, his intention to let her sleep was lost in a sea of desire. As his hand wandered over her chest, he tenderly kissed her face and neck. She sighed when he caressed her soft breasts, which only lead to more fervent kisses as Asra began to rock his hips against Persephone’s. Asra’s restraint buckled under a deluge of passion and, brimming with arousal, he slid into her wet entrance. Julian felt himself getting hard again at the wanton display of his former and current love, and felt his hands snake down to his groin and grasp at his engorged member. Persephone was eventually startled awake, with a gasp of air and a heart-pounding rush, as Asra gripped her tightly, one hand clutching her breast, the other leveraging her hips into him. Feeling the heat of his breath against her head, and a wall of muscle flush against her, each of his pounding thrusts drove an exhilarating flash of pleasure through her. Asra was pleased to hear her immediate moans and sighs. “You like this, don’t you, my sweet love?” he panted in her ear. Persephone merely nodded and whimpered her acquiescence. He took her harder and faster, and causing her to cry out, the bed began to shake and thump against the wall. Persephone felt the deafening rush through her body, as her heart thundered in her chest. He was so strong, and the oversensitivity from before was too much for her. She trembled and arched her back. Asra snaked his hand reached down between her legs. “Tell me who you belong to,” he whispered fiercely as he stroked her.

As Asra watched her toes curl and felt her walls tighten around his pounding erection, he replied, “Then you’ll do as I say. Come for me, Persephone.” Her eyes flew open as she was seized by a paroxysm of pleasure. It was a nirvanic high for him as she spasmed hard around him. He was flushed with heat when she breathlessly said, “Take me any way you want.” Bringing her into lotus position and grasping Persephone under her arms, he continued to thrust deeply into her. Feeling him so far inside her plunged her into a never-ending euphoria. Asra was already at his limit but hearing Persephone’s lusty cries and seeing the arousal on her face sent him over the edge. Clutching her tightly, he groaned her name as a fiery surge of ecstasy pulsated through him. He held her breathlessly for several moments as he came inside her. Julian looked on with desperation and want, and vigorously stroked his cock till he gave himself a euphoric release as well. Asra was still inside Persephone as he pulled her close to him. She was so sweet and so sexy, it was hard to believe she was his at all. He buried his face into her neck, traced kisses along her shoulder and face and relished the sensation of being so close to her. Julian inched himself close to the two. “You cannot know the elation we feel having you here with me now, sweet Persephone,” he said with great tenderness. He breathed in her scent and sighed. Everything was so perfect, and neither of the three of them didn’t want this moment to end. Soon, the three lovers lulled off to sleep, a tangled mess of limbs and sweat, dreams of the other and the loving life they had created.

**Author's Note:**

> Link for facial reference
> 
> https://demigoddessqueens.tumblr.com/post/621817618966495232/id-like-to-debut-my-oc-her-name-is-persephone


End file.
